Gonna Get This
by xWhoOwnsMyHeart
Summary: NILEY. You're famous singer and you had to make an duet with your competitive pop-star Nick Gray, but things go further and what happens is what the gossip sites predict.    -I know, this sucks, just read it :D and review please.-
1. Chapter 1  Solo

_**Chapter One - Solo**_

_**You speak to me and in your words I hear a melody**_

_**But in the twilight it's so hard to see what's wrong for me**_

_**I can't resist until you give the truth a little twist**_

_**As if you're gonna get away with this, you're not sorry**_

* * *

><p>My name is Miley Hope and everything I want to do is music. Well, kind of everything I'm doing now is music, so I can say I'm living out my dream. I'm 19 and I was born in Nashville, Tennessee; on 23rd of November in a big house with ranch and tons of different animals, which were my hidden passion. As a kid I was not very different from all the other kids - I was going to school, playing games, singing, writing songs for each guy who broke my heart, doing my homework, gossip-ing, having friends, hanging out and that's all. My family was not famous and I was not rich. Either way, I was not poor, but still I was not able to have all of the things I wanted, but you can look at me right now, I'm big person and I grew up well and the only thing I can do is to be thankful to my parents - father Billy Hope; mother Tish Hope for racing me well and my sissy - Lilly Hope for never letting me go down. My bestfriend name was Demi Chains. Actually, she was always there for me - when I was sad, when I was happy, when I first kissed (later for that), when I got my first platinum CD and when I got heartbroken. We've been friends since we were like at the freaking age of 2. Hah. It sounds strange to keep friendship with someone with Hollywood, but as you see with me and her - yes, it's possible thing.<p>

Maybe, you think I have perfect life, but that's so far from the truth. I'm an worldwide pop-sensation and the paparazzi never leave me alone. I get death-threads by my haters. The media almost hates me and I do a wrong, it doesn't matter if it's big or not. I don't have any friends who post in gossip sites, which means I get no support from them and they never stop to post rumors about me. There are like 1000 hate-accounts called "We Hate Miley", "Miley Sucks", "We don't stand that biatch Miley" (and other) in social networks like Facebook and Twitter. I'm usually shipped with guys I've never met, but my manager Polly Hall and crew says that there is no such thing as bad advertisement and every kind of advertisement can boost my career. In the other side, I have my fans, family, fan-club called "HopeWorld" and some strange random supporters.

Well, WELCOME to my life. The life of Miley Hope.

By the way, Polly is an amazing person - she's like my second mom. I love her with all my heart, but believe me, sometimes she's so bad and I don't even want to know her in this times.

Since by now, I've had all of my singles platinum and triple-platinum in America, Europe and Australia. I've won a few Grammy awards, I've had 10 million followers on Twitter and 25 million fans on Facebook and I think I can say I was doing pretty good. Of course, my sales can be better, but my concert-tours were selling fast like the sun moves.

The last month, I started working on my third CD. I still have no idea how to call it. Add that I have only one song recorded called "Love Me Like Money" and nah, I don't like it. It's a pure pop-bubblegum. Not something in my style.. but whatever. It wasn't written by me and If I have to be honest I don't like recording anything don't written by me, but that's how my job works and I don't always have right to accept. It's happening what Polly says. I was in some kind of writing-stop-moment and I wasn't really writing songs and composing music recently. I guess that's why yesterday she told me the worst news ever - I'll have to record a song with Nick Gray. You wonder who he is? He's a star like me, he's selling as good as me and I'm in competition with him. I hate him.. I know I don't know him in person, but of what I've heard and of what I've seen with my eyes, he wasn't that good person.

**"Polly, do I really have to do the duet thing? =]"** - I texted her nervously. She replied in like 5 seconds. Geez, she's fast! **"Yeah, my dear"**. I texted her back **"Why ;["** and she also texted me back **"Honeybee, we've already talked about this. You have to make it. This duet will help both of you. :)"** No. No freaking No. I don't want to do this. I don't care it's going to increase my career. **"No, momma Polly I don't want to do it! I wanna be solo for the song"** .. two minutes later. **"It doesn't matter if you want to be solo. The duet is happening whatever you say. Tomorrow you have a meeting with him at 9 a.m in our office so you better go to bed. =] And there are no excuses to don't come! Bye, I love you. I hug you."** That was the end of our conversation. I didn't replied back as I do all of the time.

Tomorrow was the day, so I decided to call Demz before I go to sleep. She was like my sister and I was able to talk to her about everything. One ring. Two rings. Third rings. Why she never looks for her phone.. and then she finally answered me.

**"Demi, where are you?"** - I asked.

**"Home, why?"** - She asked me.

**"I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow I have to meet him and we'll discuss about out future projects. Do I have to go?"**

**"Yes, Miles, you have to go. Either way aunt Polly will kill you.."**

**"But.."**

**"There are no buts, you have to make it. Promise me you'll stay professional no matter how boring and bad he will be."**

**"I promise.. it's different when you're making me to promise it."** - I mumbled.

**"Now that's my chica! I gotta go, but I'll call you tomorrow if I can, so goodbye and goodnight, I love you!"** - She said in the most rejoiced way I've ever heard. Ha, that's Demi, you never know what to expect from her.

I looked at the clock and it was already 1 a.m - too late. I got under the covers of my bed. I thought of what can happen tomorrow and got asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter is more like a filler, but I hope you'll like it, please review and remember I don't own any of the names or the songs I used here. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  You and I

_**Chapter Two - You and I**_

_**My love for you is deeper than the depths of any ocean**_

_**And as faithful as the stars that grace the night,**_

_**As constant as the sun making its journey through**_

_**Heavens, and we'll always be together you and I. **_

It was already another day. I saw the time, it was 8:46 a.m. As soon I realized I have 14 minutes to get to our ofice I jumped off my bed. I was in shock, I was going to be late! I'm never late, I mean, I can be sometimes, but this is not happening usually and it's not normal for me. I quickly took a shower and put some new clothes on me. I looked at the mirror, I had to say it. I was kind of attarctive.. who I am kidding, I was ATTRACTIVE, but I was single. I didn't had boyfriend.. Actually, I haven't date anyone since I become famous. Sad, but true. I looked again at the clock, it was 9:02 a.m, good I was already late. I guess Polly is already mad with me, so I decided to grab my bag and to go in the car. I was having a strange feeling for the day since the very start, which doesn't mean good, believe me.

Twenty minutes later, (9:22 a.m), I finally arrived there and I got a

few mad looks at me - Polly's one, Nick's one and George - Nick's manager. I hated him, he was always pretending that Nick is the biggest star.

"Hello everyone!" - I said acting like nothing happened.

"Who do you think you are, little miss?" - George yelled at me.

"Hey.." - I tried to said, but I got cut by Polly.

"Miles, what are you doing is not a good thing, you know, right?" - She asked me.

"Uhm, yes. Sort of. I'm sorry and I apologize because I was late, but I'm a normal person and everyone do wrongs."

"Milie Hope girl or whatever you are, you better not be late the next time, I have things to do! Not all of my free time is for our project" - Nick said to me. Gosh, he's really a jerk.

"My name is Miley Hope, not Millie. Remember, ok?" - I replied sarcastically. "I don't care how famous you think you are, but nobody can talk to me like you."

"Yes, yes I'm famous, I know. Now let's go to the main job and I have a queston."

"What's your queston Nick?" - Polly asked him.

"Are we gonna write it or we are gonna pay for anyone

to write it for us?" - Nick demanded.

"Of couse we are going to write it, Nicky-Jerky, don't make me laugh."

"What's to laugh, Miley?"

"The better queston is what's not to laugh." - I responded.

"No need to act like a bitch, Miley, alright?" - Nick fumed.

"I'm not acting like a bitch, if you don't act like a jerk."

"Yes, Miley you are acting kinda mean today, So me and George are leaving you both, call me if there are any problems, we hope you'll discuss everything and we'll start to work on the song as soon as possible!" - Polly said and hugged me. I hugged her back. I said goodbye and come back to Nick and his musical problems. I still don't know what's so wrong with him, but at all I don't really care - we just have to write the song and then to record it and then everything will be done. After that, there was silence and guess who broke it..

"Soo, now we're alone and I think we can start the writing part."

"No problems, but I'm kinda hungry, I'm going to grab some snacks." - I emmited.

"Miley, I don't know what I did to you, but I thought you're coming from good family and you know that you better ask the people if you want to grab something for them, too" - Nick said to me.

"Oh God, why you do this to me?" I asked the ceiling, while leaving the room.

While going to the caffeteria under our floor, I thought of Nick. I thought of who he really is and is there an optional another side of him, which is nice? Hmm..

"Hola, Miley!" - Marisol, the worker in the caffeteria greeted me. She was very nice person.

"Hola, Marisol! How are you?"

"Well, I'm good, what about you? I heard you're dueting with Nick Gray, congratulations!"

"Really, congratulations? There is no need of congratulations, I'm not good. I don't want to do it, but you know Polly, if she says something it's happening."

"And Milesnita, you also know that Polly is doing everything because she wants the best for you, so I believe her the duet is for good."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"So, what will you order?"

"Two chocolate muffins and two coffees."

"No problemos! Here you are them, but are you sure Nick will like them?"

"If he doesn't like them, he'll have to get himself another. I guess it doesnt matter."

"Ok, bye my dear Miley!"

"Bye, Marisol, have a nice day!" - I said goodbye and come back to the office with the muffins and the coffee.

"Here Nick, I got coffee and muffin, you happy now?" - I demanded.

"Yes, I am, thanks." - He replied.

"While going to the caffeteria before like 5 minutes, I thought of that maybe we will write together easier if we know each other better and because of that we can ask each other questons and we can, you know, you get to point of everything I'm saying."

"Seriosly, Miley, this is for kids?"

"Do I look like I'm not serious?"

"Yes, you do, you even kinda look drunk." - Nick told me.

"You are telling me I look drunk?"

"Yes, I'm telling you and I can even say you're not beautiful.. I don't know why you have all of your fame and fans"

"Nick, what the hell I did to you? You don't even know me and you're telling me that I'm a bitch, my parents didn't learn me how to live, that I'm drunk and that I don't have any talent, seriosly?" - I attacked him.

"You still have not done anything wrong to me Miley, It's just that sometimes I don't talk what I really think.." I cut him off, like Polly usually does with me.

"And I don't care. I don't even know why I thought we can make the duet.. it will be better if we just give up" - I said while crying. I heard Nick saying sorry, but I acted like I didnt. I turned out into a storm and I lefted the room. I ran to my car and I then everything went black.

**I hope you like this one.. review for the third chapter and I can post it tomorrow. Thanks to anyone who's adding it to favourites and it's reviewing it. ****=]**

**Remember I don't own ANYTHING.**


End file.
